<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can’t Sleep by MultiFangirl777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220513">I Can’t Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFangirl777/pseuds/MultiFangirl777'>MultiFangirl777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFangirl777/pseuds/MultiFangirl777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After a long day as Queen, Anna is relieved to finally sleep in her bed with her husband. However, she has troubles falling asleep. Kristoff is there to help her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can’t Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna let out a sigh as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door. It had been such a long day, and she was glad it was over. She unceremoniously kicked off her shoes and walked over to the closet.</p>
<p>“Was it really that bad?” Kristoff asked. Anna spun around to see him standing in the doorway to the adjacent bathroom, holding one of her shoes. </p>
<p>“Sorry. I didn’t even realize you were there,” Anna admitted. She reached behind her head to remove the pins in her hair so her bun would fall to be her two standard braids. </p>
<p>“It’s fine. I should have known better than to stand right there, knowing how you sounded when you walked into the room,” he replied. Anna sighed again as she worked on taking off the rest of her formal gown. </p>
<p>“It actually wasn’t a terrible day overall, but there always seems to be that one person that just - ugh!” Anna threw up her arms in the air to make her point. Kristoff chuckled and walked over to her, assisting her in getting her dress off. Anna was thankful in that moment that Kristoff had become skilled at undoing her dresses safely so she could just relax. She let out a noise of content as she felt his fingers ghosting over her bare skin. </p>
<p>“I know what you mean. I remember having some of those customers when I was still an ice harvester,” he commented. </p>
<p>“It’s like they know how to knock you down. And they do it intentionally!” Anna exclaimed. “Well, maybe not, but it seems like they do at least.”</p>
<p>“Do you have to meet with them again tomorrow?” Kristoff asked as he undid the last string and Anna slid the dress off. </p>
<p>“No, thankfully,” she replied, grabbing her nightgown out of the closet. “I at least got that trade agreement settled, and he is heading back to his home country in the morning.” </p>
<p>“Well that’s great!” Kristoff commented as Anna pulled the gown over her head. “So tomorrow will basically be a fresh, new day.” </p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m so glad I got that settled though so I can sleep,” Anna said, straightening out her nightgown. Kristoff’s hands gently grabbed her shoulders, which Anna relaxed into, but was caught off guard as he spun her around to face him. Anna raised an eyebrow at him, curious why he spun her around so suddenly. He didn’t say a word. He just smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Anna sighed, feeling all of her muscles relax at the motion and leaned into his touch. His free arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, as he leaned down to kiss her. </p>
<p>Anna moaned as his lips brushed against hers.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her as their kiss deepened. </p>
<p>“I missed you,” he whispered as they pulled away to catch their breath.</p>
<p>“I missed you too,” she replied. “How was your day?” </p>
<p>“Well, from the sounds of it, a little better than yours,” Kristoff joked. Anna had let him have most of the day off so he could go visit his family. Meeting days were one of the few days where she didn’t need him there to help assist her. </p>
<p>“How are Cliff and Bulda doing?” she asked as they walked over to the bed. Kristoff sat on the edge, and Anna seated herself on his lap, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and locking it with her other arm. </p>
<p>“They’re well. Still as loud and inappropriate as ever,” he said with a chuckle. Anna laughed as well. “They asked me again about us having kids. They were really bummed when I told them you still weren’t pregnant yet.” </p>
<p>“They’ve been wanting us to have kids since the day they first met me,” Anna stated, laughing at the memory. She really hadn’t known what to expect from them that day, despite all of Kristoff’s warnings. Even now, they sometimes caught her off guard. It wasn’t that she didn’t want kids. She did. She wanted a big family with Kristoff. But they hadn’t even been married for a whole year yet, and their marriage had occurred only a few months after she became queen. They were both still learning the ropes of how to rule a kingdom. She wasn’t quite ready to add babies to the mix yet. </p>
<p>“I know. And I’m not pressuring you at all. You can take as much time as you need,” Kristoff replied, nuzzling his face against the crook of her neck and covering every inch he could reach with kisses. </p>
<p>“How is Grandpabbie doing?” Anna asked, trying to distract herself from his touches, but it was becoming really hard, especially as he nibbled on her ear. </p>
<p>“He was sleeping when I arrived,” Kristoff answers, his breath fanning over her ear. “I only got to talk to him for a few minutes before I left, but it wasn’t about anything serious. He seems to be doing okay still.”</p>
<p>“That’s good,” Anna said. “I hope he lives long enough to meet at least one of our children. I’m sure he would be really ecstatic about that.” </p>
<p>“Yes, he would. Maybe not as much as Bulda, but he would be happy,” Kristoff said. “Now, do you have any other questions about my family and the trip, or am I allowed to love my wife the way she deserves after a long day at work?” </p>
<p>Anna laughed, but adjusted her position so she could kiss him fully again, silently answering his question. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They had crawled into bed and snuggled into their favorite sleeping position half an hour ago, but even though she could feel Kristoff’s slow breathing patterns and hear his light snores, Anna couldn’t sleep. Her mind was instead focusing on what Kristoff’s adopted parents had been talking about. Was she being too selfish not having kids? She hadn’t even asked Kristoff what his thoughts were on the subject. He repeatedly told her he would wait as long as she needed, but Anna wasn’t sure if that meant he was for or against it. If he was yearning to have the family, or secretly hoping they didn’t have a big family. They would have to have at least one child to be their heir, but was Kristoff wanting more than that? </p>
<p>The unanswered questions were killing her. Sighing, she finally turned over to face him. </p>
<p>“Hey,” she whispered. Kristoff had never been a heavy sleeper, and it seemed like he was always alert to any noise from her, as his eyes immediately opened to look at her. </p>
<p>“Hey?” he repeated, unsure why she had woken him up. </p>
<p>“I can’t sleep,” Anna admitted. </p>
<p>“I can. Good night,” Kristoff said, and rolled over to his other side. Anna slapped his arm, and Kristoff chuckled. </p>
<p>“Kris! I’m serious. I can’t sleep!” Anna whined. Kristoff rolled onto his back and looked up at her. </p>
<p>“Okay, baby. What’s the problem?” he asked, raising a hand to run it through her hair that he worked out of their braids earlier. </p>
<p>“It’s what Cliff and Bulda said,” Anna admitted. “Are we being selfish in refusing to have any kids right now? We have been married for almost a whole year, and we’ve known each other for about four years. Wouldn’t that be long enough for us to be okay to have kids? We haven’t even really talked about it since just before we got married. Do you still want kids? I mean, we’ll have to have at least one, but would you want more than that? I-.”</p>
<p>“You are rambling again. Slow down,” Kristoff interrupted. Anna closed her mouth and nodded. Kristoff cupped her face in his palm, and Anna leaned into it. “Hey. I told you I’m willing to wait to have kids. I will never pressure you. The choice is up to you, as you have to carry the child for nine months, and then have to be the main caretaker for at least a few months after that to feed it. But I do want to have kids with you. That hasn’t changed, and I doubt that will ever change. I have always wanted to have a big family, but I won’t force you to do more than you can handle. If, after we have one child, you decide it’s too hard for you, I’m okay with that. I won’t ever judge you or hate you for choosing to protect yourself. I know you’re strong, but you also have a very hectic life now as queen. I will always be there to back and support you, and help you whenever I can, but most of the responsibility still falls on your shoulders.”</p>
<p>“But one of my duties is also to have heirs so that if I die, they can take my place and continue the royal line,” Anna noted. </p>
<p>“Anna, I don’t think any of the citizens here are going to judge you for waiting a few more years to have a child. You’re still relatively young, and you’ve been kind of thrown into a whole different life, with Elsa permanently moving to the Enchanted Forest,” Kristoff reassured her. “Don’t worry about what my family says about it. They just get stupid excited about those kinds of things. I warned you about that when I introduced you to them. But they will understand if you want to wait a few years. It’s not like they don’t have a surplus of troll babies there to keep them occupied. They just love to try and embarrass me. That’s all it is. You know that’s all it is, right?” Anna nodded, and Kristoff’s lips turned up in a smile. “That’s my girl. I will always love you, Anna. Regardless of if we have one child or twenty. And I will always support your decisions. If you want to wait ten or twenty years to have a baby, we can wait. I don’t mind. I’m happy just being here with you, and being able to see your beautiful face every day.” </p>
<p>“You really mean it?” Anna asked. </p>
<p>“Of course, sweetheart. Have I ever lied to you about anything?” Kristoff asked. Anna shook her head no. “Then trust me and know that I really do mean what I say.” </p>
<p>Anna knew he was right. He was always telling the truth about these things. He usually told her if something upset him, and she didn’t sense any bit of him being upset during that entire interaction. She laid down her head and snuggled up closer to him, resting her head on his warm chest. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Kristoff,” she whispered. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Feistypants,” Kristoff replied, wrapping his arms protectively around her like he always did. “Sleep well.” </p>
<p>This time, as Anna listened to Kristoff slowly fall back asleep, she thought about her future with him in a positive way, and she smiled as she closed her eyes and dreamed about that time soon to come. She would be eternally grateful for having such a loving husband, and she knew that one day, he would turn out to be an amazing father to their children.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>